


Let me prove my love

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Series: Thrandiel Drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, This was supposed to just be a haircut, Thranduil likes it when Tauriel takes control, Top Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Thranduil trims Tauriel's hair for her and than she repays him.





	Let me prove my love

Thranduil ran a brush through Tauriels long red hair. Tauriel was sitting on a stool in the middle of their room while Thranduil stood behind her gently brushing her hair.  
"You just want a trim right?" Thranduil said putting the brush down and grabbing a pair of shears.  
"Mmhm" Tauriel agreed.  
"You know I used to hate the color of your hair" He said as he started to trim the edges "It was so bright and harsh, it wasn't like anything I had ever seen on an elf before most of the elves in my kingdom have dark hair, and it is so different from the silver gold of my family's"  
"And what do you think of it now?" Tauriel asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear.  
"Now it reminds me of when the forest changes during iasbelin. It reminds me of a raging fire that can't be stopped. Now I think that it's one of the most beautiful things I've seen in my long life and I wouldn't have it any other color" He put the shears down and pressed a kiss onto her hair.  
"Thank you Bein" Tauriel said standing up. She ran her hand through her hair feeling the difference now that it was trimmed. She leaned over the stool and pulled Thanduil into a kiss. "It's much better now"  
"Your welcome. You know that I would do anything for you" He said kissing her again.  
"Well I can think of something you could do for me right now" She said running her fingers down the buttons keeping his robe on.  
"Oh yeah? And whats that?" He asked grinding his hips ever so slightly. She pushed him down to sit on the bed so he wasn't towering over her and kissed him again she kissed her way down to his neck and gently sucked on his pulse point easily bruising his soft skin.  
Thranduil moaned softly leaning his head back so she could better reach his neck "Bara I love it when you take control" He said pulling her so she sat in his lap. His deft fingers quickly had her shirt off and was working on the buttons on his own while Tauriel continued to kiss and suck on his neck. He ran his hands up the smooth skin on her back to tangle in her freshly trimmed hair as he kissed her deeply.  
Tauriel moaned loudly and ground her hips down on his quickly growing erection.  
"I'm going to ride you nice and slow" She whispered into his ears causing his breath to catch. "but first I'm gonna make you feel real good from my mouth" she said getting off of him and stripping out of the rest of her clothes while Thranduil watched. She got to her knees in front of him and pulled his pants off letting his hard cock free. She ran her slender fingers over it a few times and flicked her thumb over the head spreading the little bit of pre-come that had gathered there. Once she had touched him to full hardness she took his head into her mouth circling her tongue around it which earned her a moan from Thranduil. After a few moments she took him all the way down until she was gagging on his cock. She loved the sounds that were coming from Thranduil and the fact that she was able to make her king feel such pleasure.  
"Eru your mouth is amazing" Thranduil gasped out as Tauriel pulled off with a pop.  
"Just wait until your inside of me" She said pushing him back on the bed and straddling his torso. Tauriel ran her hands up his firm body loving every inch of him before she positioned herself over his cock. She leaned down and kissed Thranduil as she slowly lowered herself onto him.  
Once Tauriel started slowly pumping herself up and down on his long shaft Thranduil reached up to play with her pert breasts trying to distract himself from the feeling of being fully sheathed in her wet hot heat. After a few minutes Tauriel grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head while she speed up the rhythm of her thrusts.  
"I love it when I can let myself go and give you full control over me" Thranduil said between kisses.  
Tauriel hummed "I know you do bein. I know how much you need someone to take care of you" She leaned down again and kissed his neck and chest marking his skin in some places.  
"Do you want me to let you go so you can touch?" She asked circling her tongue around one of his nipples.  
"Yes" Thranduil said an edge of desperation in his voice. Tauriel released his hands and he immediately sat up so he could press their body's together his hands reached up to grab her hair and he gently pulled on it so her neck would be bare to him Tauriel let him kiss and suck at her neck for a few moments as she slowly ground her hips into him. She than pushed him back down on the bed and started riding him in earnest. He reached down and started rubbing her clit bring her to the edge.  
Tauriel shouted incoherently in elvish her thrusts becoming more erratic.  
"Cum for me Bara" Thranduil said still massaging her clit with his thin fingers. Tauriel tensed as she orgasmed and than collapsed onto Thranduils chest. He pulled her down into a kiss and than flipped them both over so he was on top and gently thrust his hips into her working towards his own orgasm. Tauriel ran her hands over his body and than pulled him into another kiss.  
"I know you can go harder than that" She whispered into his ear thrusting her hips up to meet his. That was all of the encouragement he needed and he quickly sped up his thrusts pounding into her. It didn't take long for him to cum his seed dripping onto the sheets. he gave a few more half hearted thrusts before collapsing onto her exhausted.  
"What did I do to ever deserve you" Tauriel said running her fingers through his silver hair. Thranduil just smiled and kissed her gently.  
"I love you Bara" He said kissing her again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic everyone! This is my first explicit fic sooo yeah, hope you enjoyed it ;)  
> As always Bein (Bane)=beautiful, Iasbelin=Autumn, Eru=God, bara (Berai)=Fiery/eager  
> Comments and kudos are as always amazing.  
> lastly this work is as always open to prompts.


End file.
